Mirus
by booksrule07
Summary: Mirus has lived his whole life at the Roman camp. But that all changes one day when his whole life is turned upside down by some strangers and dreams. T beacise I'm paranoid.
1. Swimming lessons of doom

**Swimming lessons of doom**

The girl looked at me, pain spread across her face. "I can't believe you," she said, as she deflected every single one of my blows. Never once did she try to hit me. She just tried to stop me from hitting her. Who ever had taught her to sword fight must have been seriously strange.

I laughed. "Can't believe what,_ Graecus_? How amazing I am?" I laughed again to myself about that joke .Which, apparently is one of the signs of madness.

"You're modest," she muttered. Then her eyes narrowed. "You're really leaving me no choice." A tear trickled down her check as she said it.

"Do you're worst," I told her.

Wait a second. You probably have no idea what I'm going on about, do you? No. Ok, I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Mirus. It means _amazing_ in Latin, by the way. I'm sixteen, I think. I'm not exactly sure. I came here when I was a toddler. But that's another story. Right now I've got to figure out how I'm going to start this one…

"Mirus! Mirus! Wake up _piger_!" somebody shouted. I opened my eyes, to see Finn standing over my bed with a jug of cold water in his hands. He cursed in Latin when he saw that I was awake. "I so wanted to pour the water on you," he told me. "But as you're awake I can't. Well, what are you waiting for? Get up and get dressed, or you will be getting soaked!"

"Yes Finn. Will do." I waited a few seconds. "Um, can you go so I can get dressed?"

Fin grunted and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him and taking the jug with him.

I got dressed quickly. How could I have slept in? I hadn't even been dreaming, which was a first. Usually, I have loads of dreams, which I can never make any sense of. Dreams of people screaming and crying and dying. I know, lovely. I've never told anybody though. Apparently it's a sign of weakness. And weakness is not good.

I picked my sword up from under my bed, and sheathed it in into my sheath which hung from my belt. Why did I need my sword to eat breakfast? Good question. One, because it was camp rules that you carried your weapon around with you at all times-even if it was a gigantic, mechanical, fire breathing, unicycle riding, flying, purple hippo (long story)- and secondly, because the dining hall could be dangerous at the best of times.

The five other people from the rejects cabin stood outside. Finn, Mia, Tyler, Aubrey and Shea. Yes, that's right. The rejects. Our cabin is for the kids who haven't been claimed yet. Even after fourteen years, no god has gone _Oh yeah. That's my son. Sorry kid, I kinda forgot about you. Here, have a hug. Do you forgive me now?_ No, nothing of the sort. I mean obviously, they wouldn't do anything like that. They're too cruel. The only time they'd ever give somebody a hug is when they're secretly stabbing them in the back at the same time. I haven't been there for the longest though, even if I had been at Camp since I was tiny. Finn apparently had been there for twenty years, and he still hasn't been claimed. He's twenty five.

Some people out there don't believe in the gods. I've never actually been outside the camp, but new comers come every now and again. They stay in our cabin for a while. They tell us stuff about the out side world. Either that or they tear their hair out and walk around in circles muttering that they're going to wake up soon. But then they get claimed, and they move onto another cabin. They're the lucky people.

Anyway, Aubrey was looking at her watch and tapping her foot. I don't get why she was looking at her watch, or even why she still wore it. It was broken. I sort of broke it in a fight a few days before.

Then she looked up and saw me. "Oh, you're finally here," she sighed. "We're going to be late for breakfast, and all the food will be gone because of you, _lutus._"

"We're going to be even later with you standing there insulting him," Finn told her. "Move it!"

We moved it.

Aubrey (I hate to say it) was right. There was hardly any food left. She kept of murmuring all the way through the meal that I was about as amazing as our choice of food. I chose to ignore her.

Straight afterwards we had sword fighting practice in the main arena. And, just my luck, I had the teacher of doom. Bob. I know, it's not exactly the most threatening name, but you try telling him that when he has a weapon in his hand. Trust me, if you end up in the infirmary half dead, you're lucky. Also, we kind of hate each other. No idea why, but ever since I can remember, we've hated each other's guts. He seems to find a fault with everything I do. Even if I win a fight, he tells me how I could have done better (and never congratulates me) and then tells the other person to _keep the good work up_. Evil Bob.

Then again, this camp is hard. Only the toughest survive. So I suppose I must have done something right, to still be alive.

"Right!" Bob shouted as we put our armour on. He shouts all the time. He has a really loud and strong voice. "I'm going to pair you up and you're going to fight for the first then minutes. Then we're going to go over strategies. For the last few minutes, we're going to watch each other fight and look at how you do. Ok, let me see." He looked at the six of us standing there, and studied each of us like we were slaves, and he was considering which one of us to buy. Or eat. Let's just go for the first one. "Finn with Tyler. Mia with Shea." Then he grinned evilly as he said the last two names. "Aubrey with Mirus. Now get to work!"

Aubrey turned to me and grinned. "You, _lutus_ are so dead."

"Actually, I think you're the dead one, _porci_."

She unsheathed her long, deadly sword. Why on earth had Bob paired me with her? I didn't stand a chance. Oh. Right. That's why he paired me with her.

I unsheathed mine. It wasn't as long, and not as deadly on it's own, but I knew how to use it just right. And using it just right made it just as deadly as hers.

She made the first move, trying to hit my arm, but I deflected her stab. She tried again on this other side, but with just the same result. She narrowed her eyes. Then she tried another tactic. She moved to hit my leg, but at the last minute brought her sword up and hit mine. When it didn't clatter on the ground she knelt down. Oh no. I'd seen her do this move before. She was going to leap over me and hit me in the back. She grinned and sprang up. I swished round. But she wasn't there.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the centre of my back which seamed to spread through my body. I screamed, and unfortunately, I screamed like a girl. I dropped my sword and fell on the ground. My vision went blurry, but I could still make out Aubrey standing over me, gloating.

"Well, get up, Mirus. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Can't," I managed to murmur.

She nudged by side with her foot. "What do you mean you can't, _lutus_?"

_Stop_ _calling me dirt,_ I thought as I closed my eyes. Instead of saying it I let out a loud groan.

"Bob!" Aubrey called, her voice actually making her sound ever so slightly worried. "There's something wrong with Mirus!"

I heard (and felt) our instructor make his way over to where I was lying. "Mirus, you can stop acting. It's not working."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't get a single sound out of my mouth.

"Shall I go and get an Apollo kid?" Aubrey asked. No answer. She repeated her question.

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Yes, I suppose so. And be quick, Ok."

That's when I lost consciousness.

I don't know for how long I was out, but sometime between the time of me falling unconscious and me finally waking up, I had a dream.

I was standing in a very dark place. A black river ran near me, and although it seemed to rushing by pretty fast, it made no sound. I looked around, and the bleak land around me seemed to stretch for ever and ever. Like a black desert.

Then, out of the darkness, two people appeared to be walking fairly briskly. A man and a woman. The woman wore long flowing, blue robes and had sea weed twisted into her brown hair, and she was carrying a small bundle that was crying. A baby. The man wore a simple tunic and brown sandals.

"Thetis sweetheart, is this really necessary?" he asked, struggling to catch up with the woman.

"Yes fool, of course it is," she told him, her voice bitter. The man looked kind of offended by being called a fool. "You want your son to be great, don't you?"

The man nodded."Yes, but this is going to kill him!"

"How many times?" she shouted. "He's not going to die!"

"But-"

"I've told you a million times."

"You said we had to go to the Underworld. To go there he, we, have to be dead."

"We're in the Underworld, stupid."

"Oh…We're not dead, are we?"

"NO!"

The man looked at his sandals, before looking back up at the woman, Thetis. "Alright, alright. No need to get so touchy dear."

She glared at him like she wanted to strangle him. Trust me; I've had people glare at me like that about a zillion times.

"Ok," she said after a minute's silence. "To work."

"Er… what are you going to do?" he asked nervously.

"He's going to get a swimming lesson," she told him.

The man looked at the river, and then stared at Thetis is disbelief. "Oh no you don't!" he said, making to grab the baby from her arms.

"Why?" she asked with a sly smile "Don't you want your little Achilles to become invulnerable?"

Black mist swirled around me, and soon couldn't see my own hands when I put them in front of my face. My legs felt soft like jelly, and I landed on the cold ground on my hands and knees. The ground below me was no longer black. It was a marble floor.

"Mirus!" somebody said. I looked up. Feet, legs, body, arms, face. Bob's face. "Mirus, what are you doing on the floor? I thought that Apollo kid would have at least have had some sense to put you on the bed when I told him to put you in the infirmary."

"I think I fell out of the bed. I was asleep," I told him, trying to get up, but as soon as I put any weight on my legs, I collapsed again.

"So it is as I thought," he muttered to himself. "My dream was right."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "What dream?"

He glared at me, and for a second I thought he was about to do something really bad, but then he sighed. "You will learn soon. But now we must get you ready for when they come."

"What are you going on about ?" I shouted at him.

"Be patient," he told me camly. And then he left, closing the infirmary door quietly behind him.

**A/N I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. Sorry I haven't posted the next chapters of my other stories yet. I am working on them. I promise you. It's just that I'd finished The Lost Hero, and I really needed to write this story. **

**So anyway, please review, and if possible give some constructive criticism (ie. not OMG! THIS IS SO RUBBISH! GIVE UP NOW! Something along the lines of 'This is really good but you could improve..." Oh yeah, and flames will be used to heat the imaginary hot chocolate for the nice people who write nice and helpful reviews.**

**So yeah, thanks and bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

Over the next few days, Bob gave me more ambrosia then should have been good for me. He also told me to sleep a lot, which was sort of good, and sort of bad. Good, because I was tired as we didn't get much sleep at Camp. Bad, because it meant that I had more nightmares.

* * *

All I could see was blackness, but it wasn't like the dream I'd had about that man and woman and the baby, with its endless, bleak and black desert. This time, everything really was blackness. I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet: the only thing I could feel was my heart beating against my rid cage. I knew what was going to happen next, and that scared me.

Mist started to form around me, slowly swirling into the shapes of people. Then the voices started. They were frequently interrupted with clicks and buzzes, but I could more or less make out what they were saying.

"_Buzz_ will _click _crush you!"

"Are _click _trying to _click_ yourself killed kid?"

"You _buzz_ some nasty surprises _buzz click_ deal_ buzz_ with."

Then the screaming started, at first quiet, but suddenly they got louder with a blood curdling scream. The voices continued but the screams kept on screaming and interrupting the voices.

"It _buzz _makeyou powerful. But _click_ will also _buzz_ make _scream _weak."

"I _click_ want _buzz_ in ruins_ scream."_

"_Buzz_ doesn't build. He _scream_ destroys."

Then something happened that had never happened before in my dreams. Someone, or some_thing_, tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and saw a figure. The figure was wearing a hoddie which was pulled down over their face so that I couldn't see their eyes or nose, although I could see their crooked grin, teeth scarily white. In their hands was a wooden rod with a hooked blade on the end. A scythe, I think.

"I'm coming back, little hero," the figure said, voice like metal scraping metal, which made me shudder. But here's the thing, the figure's mouth didn't move, but it was most defiantly their voice. "I'm coming back."

* * *

I woke up, drenched in my own sweat. It took me a while remember where I was, and to catch my breath. Light was streaming through the small infirmary window. I took a deep breath in, and out, calming myself down.

_Only a dream_, I told myself. _Only a dream._

But it hadn't felt like that. It had felt so real, so vivid. The tap on my shoulder: I had felt that like somebody really had tapped me.

The door creaked open. I reached for my sword on the bed side table, seriously thinking that it might be the creepy person from my dream. Bob looked at me, startled when he saw the weapon in my hand. I relaxed when I saw him, and it was probably the only time I've ever been happy to see him.

"Mirus. What are you doing with that sword?"

I lowered the sword. "Er, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

He raised an eyebrow. "Someone else? Who else?"

" Nobody. I mean, just someone from a dream." I told him. He just stared at me. "Nightmares," I explained. "I get them all the time."

He nodded like he somehow understood. As if. "Right well, don't put your sword away. Your fit enough to do some sword work. We need to get you good enough for when they come."

"Who are _they_?" I asked. "You've mentioned them before, but you never explained, and I think I have a right to know."

He sighed. "Look, I can't tell you much. I swore on the River Styx not to, but you're not going to let it rest are you? I've had dreams about people who come to Camp. I can't tell you any more, so don't ask me anymore questions. Now, go and get your armour on and meet me in the second sword arena. Go on, move your lazy backside!"

I ran all the way to the store room where the armour and spare weapons were kept. It was a dark room with a faulty light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It was more like a garden shed than anything else. Breast-plates and helmets hang from pegs, each one named with faded coloured stickers with initials on. Each cabin was colour coded, though it was hard to make out the different colours because they were so faded. My sticker was, or had been green, with a single 'M' in black marker.

I took my breast-plate of its peg, and loosely put it on, but didn't do the buckles up. It was easier than carrying it. I then tucked my helmet with its green horse hair tassel under my arm, and went to open the door.

Suddenly the door flung open, and almost knocked me over.

"Watch it!" I shouted as I regained my balance.

Aubrey stood in the door way. She looked like a startled animal catching her breath with her eyes wide open.

"Mirus," she told me. "Lupa…wants to…see you!"

"What?" I said.

"I said-"

"I know what you said," I interrupted her. "But why does she want to see me?"

Aubrey shrugged. Lupa was a she-wolf who ran Camp. How a wolf can run a camp beats me, but it was what she did, and we all respected that. We hardly ever saw her: she lived in the woods and visited Camp every now and again. Generally, when she wanted to see you it was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing, if you know what I mean. Still no idea? Let's just say the weakling were the only ones who she ever wanted to see.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "Just go!"

"But what about Bob?"

"What's he got to do with anything?" she asked.

"He was going to give me a sword fighting lesson." I explained. "He's going to kill me if I'm not there. That's if I'm not already dead. This isn't a wind up to get me into trouble is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I promise you. Look, I'll tell him if you want. Just get on with it _piger_!"

"I took a step forward, before remembering a tiny detail that Aubrey had left out. "How am I going to find her?"

She rolled her eyes like I'd just asked a really dump question. "How do you think _blennus_?" When she realised that I had absolutely not idea she sighed. "Right then, I'll show you. Oh and put your armour back on its peg. You won't need it."

I did as she said, before following her out of the shed. She walked fairly briskly and I had to jog to catch up with her. I tried to think of something to say.

"Has the cabin missed me?" I asked.

She laughed coldly. "You wish! If anything we've been celebrating."

We walked in silence for a while. Then we came to the edge of Lupa's wood, and she looked at me, her face full of uncertainty. Something was wrong. I could sense it.

"You know why she wants to see me, don't you?" I asked.

"No," she told me, but as she did so she avoided eye contact.

"Oh come on, tell me. Stop lying."

"I…can't."

"Gods!" I shouted. "Why is everybody trying to keep a secret from me?"

"What?" Aubrey asked, looking surprised. "What do you mean, everybody?"

"You mean you don't know about Bobs dreams?"

She shook her head. "No. What dreams?"

"Doesn't matter," I told her, before quickly changing the subject. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

There was a glint in her eye, and she almost looked like her old annoying self. "Tell me about Bob's dreams and I'll tell you what I can."

I thought for a second then nodded. "Bob's had these dreams about some people who come to camp." I told her.

"And…" she asked, obviously expecting me to tell her more.

"That's all he told me."

Aubrey looked at me, probably trying to tell whether I was lying. She must have decided that I was telling the truth, because she then said, "When Lupa sent me an Iris-message saying that she needed to see you she was muttering to herself. Something like_ Now I can find out what he really knows_."

"She thinks that I'm hiding something?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know. Probably." Then she looked away from me and at the woods. "Lupa's den is straight on. You can't miss it." Then she said something which really surprised me. "Be careful."

And with that she turned and walked off, leaving me all alone to face Lupa.

Aubrey was right. You couldn't miss Lupa's den. It was a gigantic cave carved into a cliff side (since when did woods have cliffs?) with bones all around it. My stomach lurched when I saw them, and I was tempted to turn and run. But then I looked closer at one of the skulls and noticed that it looked more like a deer skull. I relaxed slightly, but I still kept my hand on my sword. I had no idea what was going to happen.

I stepped inside the cave. My eyes took a while to get used to the darkness. Water dripped from the ceiling, and moss grew on the walls decorating the otherwise dark cave with bright reds, greens and yellows. I couldn't see the back of the cave: it just seemed to go on forever and ever.

But I couldn't see Lupa, which was odd. Why wasn't she in the cave?

_You came._

I jumped, and turned around to see the she-wolf standing behind me, a few meters away from the mouth of the cave. She was seriously large for a wolf, and had chocolaty-red fur. Her muzzle was covered in blood, and by her feet laid the limp body of something which looked like a young deer, its neck lying on the ground in an awkward position. My stomach lurched even more than before, and I felt last night's supper force its way up my throat and into my mouth. I gulped it back down.

_Least she won't be hungry_, I though to myself. That's me, always looking on the bright side of life.

"Why…why do you want to see me Lupa?" I asked, trying to stop my voice shaking and failing miserably. I knew that wolves could detect the slightest scrap of fear from a mile away, and would use it to there advantage.

She ignored my question. _You're nervous_, she said, except she didn't exactly speak. Her ears twitched, and tail flicked, and somehow I could understand her. _Why?_

I wanted to say _Geez, I wonder why. Can't have anything to with the fact that a big ferocious wolf is looking at me, and I'm absolutely petrified,_ but for some reason, I decided not to say that.

Lupa didn't wait for me to answer. Instead she left her meal and came towards me. I gripped onto my sword hilt. The she-wolf seemed to notice this, and if wolves can grin, she grinned.

_Oh, you won't need that,_ she said. _Not if you co-operate_.

"About what?" I asked.

_We know about you_, she snarled. _We know what you are hiding._She started to circle me. _This isn't good_, I thought.

"What do you mean? And who's'we'?"

_What do I mean?_ she laughed. _I mean that we know exactly who you are._

"I'm…I'm Mirus. I don't know how old I am exactly, and I don't know who my godly parent is, or even…even who my mortal parent is."

She laughed again. _So glad you're finding this so funny, _I thought. Why did she keep on laughing?

_If you co-operated it would be so much easier. We wouldn't have to go through it like this._

"What do you want me to say?" I shouted, anger taking over fear. "Everybody's talking in riddles to me then expecting me to understand what's going on, and I'm really fed up!"

Lupa seemed taken aback my words, but them growled at me. _Don't speak to me like that if you value your life, half-blood_! Then suddenly she cocked her head on one side and looked at me, her eyes narrowed. _Luckily for you, the gods forbid me to harm you now. But soon, very soon half-blood pup, you shall pay._

"What do you mean the gods forbid you?" Why were the gods suddenly being so nice to me?

_What do you think?_ she growled again. Growling wasn't good._ I mean that if I were to lay one paw on you, a thunder bolt would come from the sky and hit me. Or did you think that I meant that if I killed you the gods would reward me?_

I shook me head. "I'm not that _bobos_."

_You're not that what?_ Another deep growl emerging from the back of her throat.

"_Bobos_," I repeated. "Dumb." I thought for a second. "Wait, I mean _stolidus_. I'm not that _stolidus_."

She glared at me. _I do not trust you half-blood pup_, (That was reassuring) _but as I cannot hurt you…_she looked me up and down as she considered what to do with me. _Go. But do not speak a word of this to anybody. You understand?_

I nodded. "Yes Lupa."

Then I turned on my heels and ran.

* * *

That night I thought over what Lupa had said to me. _We know what you are hiding. _What had she been going on about? And she'd wanted me to say something, but what? What did she think I had to tell her?

I looked at the bowl of soup Bob had given me to eat which sat on the bed side table. I wasn't hungry: it was chicken, and after that deer with Lupa, I was seriously considering becoming vegetarian.

I closed my eyes, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

**Ok, firstly, i would like to appologise to everybody who really wanted an update sooner. I've been experienceing really bad writers block. For those who have had writers block, I hope that you understand. For those of you that haven't yet... ah, you've got so much fun waiting for you. So anyway, here's the next (late) chapter.**


End file.
